clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Hero/Gallery
Pizza Hero 1.png 3433.png 3434.png 3435.png 3436.png Later, Reese.png Okay, let's get this over with.png Jeff's big grin.png Darlie won this time.png Hey Sumo, tell Jeff he's not gonna win any award.png Yeah, you're right! Jeff's a loser.png Guys, it's just pizza.png 6ecb10e1a83308aaf7e5472ec89d032c.jpg Pizza Hero 2.png Pizza Hero 3.png Pizza Hero 4.png Pizza Hero 5.png Pizza Hero 6.png Pizza Hero 7.png Pizza Hero 8.png Pizza Hero 9.png Pizza Hero 10.png Pizza Hero 11.png Pizza Hero 12.png Pizza Hero 13.png bc33608fa4b6ea97cd8b068d4b02d1a4.jpg Pizza Hero 14.png Pizza Hero 15.png Pizza Hero 16.png Pizza Hero 17.png Pizza Hero 18.png Pizza Hero 19.png Pizza Hero 20.png Pizza Hero 21.png Pizza Hero 22.png Pizza Hero 23.png Pizza Hero 24.png Pizza Hero 25.png Pizza Hero 26.png Pizza Hero 27.png 737bf4e3208cf8a7e2f9ae926e2e0e0e.jpg Pizza Hero 28.png Pizza Hero 29.png Pizza Hero 30.png Pizza Hero 31.png Pizza Hero 32.png Pizza Hero 33.png Pizza Hero 34.png Pizza Hero 35.png Pizza Hero 36.png Pizza Hero 37.png 62522a64a8edd99f632b49b2d326ec70.jpg Pizza Hero 38.png Pizza Hero 39.png Pizza Hero 40.png Pizza Hero 41.png Pizza Hero 42.png Pizza Hero 43.png Pizza Hero 44.png Pizza Hero 45.png Pizza Hero 46.png Pizza Hero 47.png Pizza Hero 48.png Am I'm next.png Finally! Me!.png Pizza Hero 49.png Pizza Hero 50.png Nobody cares that Jeff won.png Dc0fe791665e522863adeb22c0db2c43.jpg Pizza Hero 52.png Pizza Hero 53.png WHO THE HECK CARES ABOUT PIZZA.png What did you said, Jeff.png Pizza Hero 55.png Pizza Hero 56.png How can you be so mean.png Pizza Hero 57.png Pizza Hero 58.png Pizza Hero 59.png Pizza Hero 60.png So Now What I Was Saying.jpg Oh, no. We're losing him.png Papa Marianio is a freak!.png I'm not done yet.png 67f6f33cbf0dabbc4717305e96a8ec2d.jpg I thank you all.png What you said cut us deep, dude.png He did nothing for me.png 7 years old Jeff Randell.png Pizza on Little Jeff.png What's wrong, Jeffrey.png I hate you Marianio!!!.png Why are you alive, Marianio!.png Are you stupid, Jeff. Marianio is awesome.png Shut up or I make you eat your allergens.png Your square head remember the worst stuff.png 252525.png He saved my cat one time!.png What's With Chad's Hand.jpg Face it, Jeff, you're the weirdo.png Yeah totally agree, Jeff is a weirdo.png Marianio's 2 on Aberdale Elementary.png He's here! Marianio is here!.png But I'm the only one who doesn't like pizza.png Mr. Reese woke up.png See ya on detention, square head.png But... I won.png A-Jeff is a winner!.png Uh, yeah, I love you so much Marianio.png Marianio is there, guys!.png Kids running excited for pizza.png Keep looking for pizza, kids!.png Papa Marianio flying.png What the -- Papa's dead.png And now who's gonna give us pizza.png The fake Jeff.png Sorry I'm late! What did I missed.png Marianio's creepy dance.png a7c44c2767a0c285013be785541539f6.jpg Why don't you like us anymore, Papa.png Ah... I don't know how to explain it, guys.png And if you're wondering where's the pizza.png clarence-post2.jpg Pizza Party (1).png Pizza Party (2).png Pizza Party (3).png Pizza Party (4).png Pizza Party (5).png Marianio hits the ground too hard.png Are we happy about what happened to Marianio....png End of Pizza Hero.png GIFs And the winner is... not Jeff.gif Percy's bad side.gif tumblr_om040xJ7y51w6mcm6o1_500.gif Pizza_Demon.gif Jeff_spin_jump.gif Pizza_rain.gif The_death_of_Papa_Marianio.gif es:Pizza-héroe/Galería Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries